


Little Owl's Friend

by songofsunset



Category: Little Owl's Night by Divya Srinivasan
Genre: Are Little Owl and Bear BEST FRIENDS FOREVER??????, Gen, Illustrated, Is it the best sequel to Little Owl's Night I could have dreamed?, Was I on multiple occasions brought to tears by Little Owl's Day?, Yes to all, have I now done both fic and fanart for these children's picture books?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/pseuds/songofsunset
Summary: Little Owl misses Bear





	Little Owl's Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will make more sense if you've read Little Owl's Night and Little Owl's Day. 
> 
> It does, however, occur before Little Owl's Winter, so I'm sure any canon sticklers will be happy to know I don't contradict any important pieces of Little Owl Lore. 
> 
> I'm fine, this is fine, it's all fine.
> 
> (art is by me)

The moon shone overhead, as Little Owl explored the forest.

Bear was asleep, again.

Little Owl missed him.

The night forest was full of life. Perhaps Little Owl could play with someone else.

"Come play with me Hedgehog!" Little Owl called. "We can look at the stars!"

"Sorry Little Owl, I am busy finding food," Hedgehog replied, and sniffed away through the crunchy brown leaves.

"Come play with me raccoon!" Little owl called. "We can have a race!"

"Sure!" Raccoon replied, and they raced up and down the tallest trees until Raccoon was tired.

Little Owl was still sad. He missed his friend Bear.

He went and sat by the waterfall, but it could not sparkle a rainbow without sunlight.

A family of frogs sat on a log, and- One, two, three! jumped right into the pond.

Little Owl did not ask them to play.

"Mama," Little Owl asked, "What do you do when you miss someone?"

"If you can, you try to spend time with them."

"What if you can't spend time with them, Mama?"

"Then sometimes you feel sad, Little Owl, and that's okay."

"Oh," said Little Owl. "I see."

Little Owl sat outside Bear's cave.

Bear would wake up at sunrise, and Little Owl would wait for him.

"Good morning," Little Owl said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Bear.

Together they watched the sun rise.

Then Little Owl went back to his tree and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> and AGAIN I am the first to post a fic in an obscure fandom. 
> 
> This is my life and these are my choices and LITTLE OWL AND BEAR ARE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER OKAY


End file.
